


June 8, 2005

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl's fists struck Livewire.





	June 8, 2005

I never created DC Animated Universe characters.

Supergirl's fists struck Livewire and knocked her unconscious after Amos used a tentacle from his mouth to seize the jewel she robbed.

THE END


End file.
